Digressão
by Ludi A
Summary: O fluxo de pensamentos da Vampira a leva a questionamentos, memórias e claro, a ele.


N/A: É a primeira coisa que eu escrevo em muuuito tempo. Estou expondo porque penso que se há pessoas que se disponibilizam a escrever coisas para nós, leitores (e eu certamente me incluo nessa categoria), é nosso papel deixar reviews e, em menor escala, arranjar coragem para publicar aquilo que nós criamos, mesmo que a gente tenha a convicção de que o texto é muito simples.

Ah, tem algumas menções ao episódio 'Tempero Picante', então pode ser que fique confuso se você não o viu. A história é toda narrada em primeira pessoa, pela Vampira.

* * *

Algumas aulas podem ser realmente interessantes, mesmo que te façam ficar debruçada sobre um livro durante um tempo absurdo. Não que eu seja uma garota prodígio a la Kitty Pryde, mas eu me interesso, de verdade.

É exatamente o que estou fazendo agora, enquanto há vida lá fora, longe da biblioteca. Não que eu realmente possa curtir sol, calor humano e todo esse tipo de coisa que para algumas pessoas é tão natural quanto abrir os olhos pela manhã. Curiosamente, minhas 'restrições' me fazem diferente, entre as pessoas diferentes. E diferença parece ser a palavra chave na vida das pessoas que vivem comigo, numa Mansão cheia de adolescentes tentando levar uma vida normal, com relações normais, numa escola normal.

Bom, de volta às atividades escolares então. De volta ao estudo da evolução das espécies a partir de um ancestral comum. Seleção natural. Aparentemente nós chegamos até aqui por causa de mutações sucessivas através de gerações, cabendo à natureza o papel de selecionar aquelas que fossem mais capazes de se adaptar ao meio ambiente. Chega até ser engraçado como a mutação é tratada com banalidade nos livros e causa tanto furor fora deles. O jeito que a população de Bayville reagiu à _nossa_ mutação é um bom exemplo disso. Acho que a ideia tradicional de que as mutações criam características adaptadas, aprimoradas e melhoradas pode ser um pouco assustadora para as pessoas normais, que antes da nossa 'aparição' estudavam o assunto com um interesse fingido na escola. Mas é o que dizem, conviver com o problema e estudá-lo a distância são coisas bem diferentes.

Mas antes que se crie confusão, eu não me considero superior por fazer parte da amostra privilegiada que representa a evolução humana ao vivo e a cores. Isso é mais a cara do cabeça-de-balde que controla os metais. Eu só queria, bem, ser normal.

Às vezes essa coisa toda de evolução me consola, saber que a decisão que determinou o que eu seria coube a milhões de anos de mutação e cruzamento genético e não a um ser que supostamente deveria ser misericordioso e onisciente. Porque acredite, não há misericórdia na vida que nós levamos. Fora dos muros da Mansão só há intolerância, medo, radicalismo e intransigência. Muita amargura? Talvez, mas eu já fui muito pior. Antes _dele_ aparecer. De qualquer forma, ainda sou adepta da ideia de que a gente chora ao nascer porque chegamos a este cenário de dementes que atende pelo nome de mundo. Que Shakespeare seja abençoado pelas suas idéias.

Estar à margem do mundo por ser um mutante é um porre. E estar à margem dos mutantes por ter uma habilidade perigosa demais é quase insuportável. Não saber quem você é, ou pior, o_ que_ você é, pode ser bem angustiante, na verdade. E o que eu sou? Uma mutante que gosta de literatura e discute consigo mesma teorias sobre a evolução.

Durante muito tempo eu considerei minha condição como uma maldição e talvez eu ainda enxergue as coisas um pouco assim. E essa é a hora que vem a pergunta de um milhão de dólares: o que mudou para amenizar a situação? A resposta pode ser um pouco complexa. Um semi sequestro, uma viagem para o Sul, uma nova aquisição para os X-Men, uma maldita carta de baralho. E principalmente _ele_. Remy.

Realmente, fica difícil de se concentrar nas tarefas escolares quando minha mente insiste em evocar a imagem dele.

Definitivamente, nós começamos com o pé esquerdo. Quando ele veio para a Mansão para se juntar ao time, muito bem recebido pelo Professor, foi como se minha maré de azar não tivesse fim. Ele era uma lembrança latente da quantidade de vezes que eu tinha sido usada por metade de Bayville. E também de algo mais. E então ele se comportou como se nada tivesse acontecido na Louisiana e eu senti uma imensa vontade de quebrar cada dente daquele sorriso. Mas eu não podia reclamar, afinal, estava agindo de uma forma muito similar: ignorando tudo que havia se passado.

O jeito que ele flertava com as outras garotas e comigo, o modo que ele evitava maiores intimidades (não a física, aparentemente), a maneira pela qual ele fazia com que as meninas dessem risadinhas encabuladas e que os homens o elegessem como um bom companheiro de bar, tudo isso me fazia ficar doente com tanta frivolidade. Porque diabos as pessoas não podiam vê-lo pelo que ele era? Um grande ladrão manipulador. Gambit.

Definitivamente, nós começamos com o pé esquerdo. Mas pelo menos foi um começo. Então, como se fosse uma coisa natural, ele começou a se aproximar. Ou fui eu quem abriu a guarda, não sei ao certo. Quando as coisas acontecem quase que simultaneamente, fica difícil isolar os movimentos. E cara, foi realmente estranho. Dizer que eu estava acostumada com a distância dos outros era senso comum, mas dizer que eu gostava disso chega a ser ofensivo. E ele foi o primeiro a me entender, em parte porque somos muito parecidos, como ele mesmo frisou algumas vezes. Ele foi o primeiro, com exceção do Logan, a se aproximar naturalmente de mim, sem medo de acabar em coma. Porque isso também é o que eu sou: Uma mutante que absorve e drena as outras pessoas. Uma Vampira, como queira.

E com a persistência do tamanho do seu ego, ele conseguiu chegar até mim. Não porque ele me fazia vibrar quando me chamava de '_chérie_' ou quando praguejava em francês. Não foi porque ele tentava fazer com que eu me sentisse como uma _garota_ ao invés de tentar fazer com que eu me sentisse normal. Também não foi porque ele respeitava o meu espaço ou pelo fato de que ele cozinhava para mim, uma comida que lembrava casa, que me lembrava da onde eu vim. O que eu sou. Não foi isso.

Ele chegou até mim da maneira mais próxima que alguém jamais havia chegado antes porque ele me ofereceu _perspectiva_. Obviamente não de algo estável e tranqüilo, porque nós não somos assim, mas ele me deu algo em que me agarrar. Me ofereceu a chance de ver que a intimidade e a cumplicidade iam muito além do toque físico. Ele me tocou da maneira mais íntima que alguém pode tocar outra pessoa. Porque isso também é o que ele é: encantadoramente vivo, presente na minha vida.

E a verdade é que eu nem sei qual é a sensação de sentir a pele dele contra a minha. Talvez um dia eu consiga. Por mim e por ele.

Mas se você está pensando que o amor bateu à minha porta e me fez flutuar pelos cantos da Mansão, pense de novo. A ligação que se estabeleceu entre mim e ele vai além do tradicional porque, bem, nós não somos tradicionais. Ele não é bem aquilo que eu chamaria de meu porto-seguro e eu não sou um bom exemplo de pessoa fácil. E o que eu sou de verdade? Uma pessoa situada entre a adolescência e a idade adulta que usa uma quantidade assustadora de maquiagem para espantar os outros e me isolar. E o que ele é? Um anti-herói cuja história seria adorável de ler num romance qualquer, mas cuja convivência passa longe do equilíbrio e da confiança incondicional. Atraente, não?

Mas ele conseguiu superar esse obstáculo de personalidades. Ele sempre consegue, na verdade. Manipulando, conquistando, invadindo espaços. Não é a toa que ele é muito bom no que faz, mesmo que essas atividades tenham moralidade duvidosa. Eu acho que uma vez que você é um ladrão, assina algum tipo de contrato vitalício te proibindo de usar portas e que te força a trapacear em jogos de cartas sempre que tem a chance. Eu aprendi a aceitar isso como parte dele. Como eu disse a ele uma vez, ele faz coisas erradas, mas por um bom motivo (na maioria das vezes).

E de certa forma ele me salvou, simplesmente porque segurou no meu pulso, me puxou para fora da Mansão e me levou para um piquenique improvisado. Porque ele colocou meu cabelo atrás da minha orelha e disse que havia outros meios para atingir nossos fins. E eu sei que eu também o toquei, pelo jeito que o contraste entre a córnea negra e a íris vermelha aumenta sempre quando eu o abraço ou como ele procura um cigarro ou as cartas quando ele se sente incomodado com a intimidade incontrolavelmente crescente. E o que nós somos? Uma escolha.

Não estamos assim porque seria a junção óbvia de alguém que não pode tocar com alguém que não quer se envolver. Estamos assim porque escolhemos estar. E eu demorei um bocado até entender isso.

E o que nos move para além dos momentos turbulentos (que basicamente envolvem minha acidez para com o mundo e o fato dele ser um errante incorrigível) é o bem mais precioso que ele me deu: a ajuda em abrir meus olhos para uma nova realidade, de que não são meus poderes que determinam o que eu sou e que na verdade, esse tipo de questionamento clássico do 'quem sou eu' realmente não importa. Que classificar é limitar, e que nós somos tudo, menos seres limitados. Que há várias facetas de mim mesma que não me definem individualmente.

E através dele, eu entendi que meus medos fizeram com que eu me isolasse dentro de mim mesma e perdesse tanto tempo porque eu nunca quis arriscar. Através dele eu continuo tendo esperança. De controle. De uma vida.

Ah sim, mas meus objetivos de curto prazo são bem mais modestos. Eles incluem parar de viajar com essa digressão, dar o fora da biblioteca, largar esse livro, ser persuadida a sair da Mansão para um passeio por um Cajun presunçoso e de alguma forma, mesmo que por vias tortuosas, continuar seguindo adiante. Com o conforto de saber que _ele_ sempre está do meu lado, tomando conta de mim.


End file.
